Giving up
by Rhaella Tully
Summary: Cana and Laxus are wondering if they should keep on trying.-one shot for laxana week-


I was at the bar at the guild looking down at my drink, no one had came to ask me on a trial, they all had notice I was in deep thought. I didn't know what to do. All of that had become harder every day. Should I keep on trying?

I was sitting at a table at the guild looking down at my drink, no of my rajinshu had came to talk to me, they all had notice I was in deep thought. I didn't know what to do. All of that was becoming more unbearable every day. Should I keep on trying?

Trying to make those feelings disappear. Those feelings that I should never had in the first place. He was my friend when they first appear, he was a bit older than me, he was already an S-class mage. I first thought it was just admiration, but it wasn't. It was that fucking dam thing call love.

Trying to made those feelings disappear. Those feelings that I never should had to begin with. She was my friend when they first appear, she was a bit younger than me, she wanted to be an S-class mage like me. I first thought it was just that I wanted to protect her like a big brother, but it wasn't. It was that freaking shitty thing call love.

When I realize it I was freaking scared. It was the first time I was in love and I was sure he didn't feel the same. I didn't want to be hurt. So I take my distance.

When I realize it I was fucking confuse. It was the first time I was in love and I knew she didn't want that for us. I didn't want to be her friend. So I take my distance.

I wanted him out of my head so I start dating a guy. He was nice and all but he wasn't him. And even if I try to feel good with him it didn't work. I thought that maybe with time… I don't know something would happen, I would have feeling for him. I was dam wrong. I put an end to it.

I wanted her out of my head so I start one nightstand. All the girls I was spending my night with were good, really good, but I just keep one whispering her name, thinking about her, how it would be better with her. I thought maybe with time she'll finally disappear from my head. I was wrong.

I realize he was spending all his night with different girl. I wanted to be one of them. If I could have him just for one night it would have been in of to make me happy for the rest of my life.

I realize she had a boyfriend. I wanted to kill him. I knew I'll never make her mine and I wanted her to be happy but seeing her with him. Only brought me murder thought. I stated to thought I should be with her.

I needed to stop that, I couldn't keep on dreaming of him being mine. So I concentrate my self on my father, becoming stronger, becoming an S-class mage, telling him I was his daughter. That became my only goal.

I needed to stop that, I couldn't keep on wanted her mine. So I concentrate my self on my father, finding were he had been since he was kick out of the guild, what was he up to, what had he done to deserve that. It became my only goal.

I never succeed. No madder how hard I try, I always fail. It was unbearable I was even thinking about leaving the guild. I needed him. I needed him so much. If he had been there I'll had told him.

I succeed. My father was always talking about destroying the guild proving he was the strongest, I guess I spend too much time with him 'cause I started thinking the same way. And she was out of my head.

He came back and he wasn't the same. It was like someone had washed his brain. He scared me. I've tried to talk to him but he rejected me violently. I had lose my nakama but at lest he was out of my head.

I came back, I was now what my father had made of me. Every time she looks at me she looked scared. She tried talking to me but I reject her and not in a nice way. Now she didn't madder anymore.

A few months later he attacked the guild, turned me into stone, force us to fight each other. I thought I could never forgive him but when he came to see master afterward, I look at him and I knew my friend was back and the thing in my heart with him.

A few months later I attacked the guild, I turned her into stone, force them to fight each other. As if my fight had put my idea back into place, I didn't care about being master anymore. I was back to my old self and my old feeling but I knew she could never forgive me. So when the old man told to leave the guild I agreed without a fight.

He wasn't a part of the guild anymore but he wouldn't leave my head. No madder how many drink I took, no madder how many guys I bang, no madder how many fight I did. Thankfully the S-class exam arrived and all my thought went to it and to my father.

I wasn't a part of the guild anymore but I wanted to go back to magnolia. No madder how many drink I had, how many girls I bang, how many fight I put, she was still in my head. I needed advice so went to the first master grave.

When I saw him back on Tenrou it was the best day of my life, it gave me strength, in off strength to tell my father. But of course such a good day could only be ruined, Acknowlogia show up. I could swear that when we run away he was crying. When we all took hands I only open my eyes once, to look at him and when I did I was sure will be okay.

When I saw her back on Tenrou I could only think coming here was the best idea I ever got in my life. Even once Acknowlogia show up, even when we had to run away leaving the old man behind, even with all the pain it brought me. When we all took hands I thought we were all going to die and that at lest I had saw her one last time.

Seven years had pass and we still looked the same. Every one knew about my relation to Gildarts. I was relive but now nothing could take my thought away from him. I wanted him more everyday and I was sleeping around more everyday hoping he would finally leave my poor heart alone.

Seven years had pass and we were still the same. I was seriously thinking about asking her one a date but a big obstacle had appear Gildarts. Now that he new he was her father he had become overprotective toward her. Now it wasn't 'do I want to be with?' It was 'do I want to keep on leaving?'.

During Daimatou anbu I was always worried about him especially one the last day. Seeing him fight Jura made me stop worrying and realize he was a lot stronger than I thought. Maybe he could even beat Gildarts, there I was dreaming.

During Daimatou andu I was always worried about her especially on the pandemonium. Seeing her using one of the three spells of the guild made me realize she was a lot stronger than I thought. Maybe she could even beat me, with a lot of training.

All of that had happen and my feelings were only growing stronger for him. I had try all my life to get rid of them and now was wondering if I should keep on trying. Would it better if just tell him? Even if he rejects me at least I would know.

All of that had happen and my feelings were only growing stronger for her. I had try all my life to get rid of them and now was wondering if I should keep on trying. Would it better if just tell her? Even if she rejects me at least I would know.

I took a quick look at him across the guild, that was it, I drank my drink, I stood up ready to tell him.

I took a quick look at her across the guild, that was it, I drank my drink, I stood up ready to tell her.

They both walk to each other and said at the same time "I need to tell you something.". They look at each other with wide eyes. "Go a head" at the same time again. They both sighed. "Look we're not going to pass the all night like that so go a head, lady's first." Laxus told her.

I didn't like the Lady's first thing but he was right we weren't going to spend our night like that. I look at him but his gaze was too overwhelming, so I look away. My heart was racing, I could feel the heat covering my face. I took a deep breath open my mouth and no word came. Shit, I was a strong woman, I should be able to do this.

With my dragon slayer sense I notice her heart racing and the blush on her face. She tried to speak but it didn't seem to work. Could it be? Should I take the risk? I was going to tell her anyway so… "I do too."

I look up at him "What?" I asked. "I do too." he repeat. My heart stop, I didn't know what to do. Did he really know what I was about to say?

Her heart stop proving that I was right. She seemed a bit lost. She was probably wondering if I knew what she was trying to say. I decided to show her. I grab her by the shoulder and place my lisp on hers.

I felt his lips on mine, at first I was shock, but then I realize what it meant. I put my arms around his neck and lean in the kiss. The way our lips dance with each other was telling everything.

Finally being tasting her mouth was bringing more pleasure than any other thing I had ever done. And the shouting and whistling of the guild member wouldn't do anything about it.

I broke the kiss, first for air, second for shouting "Fucking shut up!" to the rest of the guild.

As I was catching my breath I remember the little issues we had "What about Gildarts?" I asked her. "He mist my all childhood he better let me have what I want if he want to be a part of my life." she answered me. I look at her with a smirk dam she was something.

I was happier than I ever had been in my life but I was wondering… "How long did you had those … you know" I asked him. "Long time" he answered. "Me too. How much time have we lost you think?". "Far to long" he said and kissed me again.

They had finally given up and they didn't regret it.

**AN/So what do think? A bit too fluffy, right?**

**Anyway: Happy Laxana week!:)**


End file.
